Tense
by Eileen Hearts
Summary: If she hadn't found him there, in the snow, maybe none of it would have happened. Aang wasn't sure whether to be horrified, or pleased. Kataang, lemon.


_**tense**_

_**-----**_

_rated M for a lemon_

___**-----**_

Aang face planted into the snow, letting out a hiss as the snow pressed against his delicate area. That had been too close, way too close. Breathing slowly, he tried to calm his erratic heart, and tried to clear his mind of his dream.

Propping his top half up on his elbows, Aang tried to ignore the sting of the snow. Normally, he'd just take a plunge into cold waters, but all the water here was frozen solid. Aang bit his tongue, and tried to ignore the pain in his groin.

He needed to clear his mind and relax, before any of the rest of the gang decided to check on him. The sixteen year old closed his eyes, attempting to mediate. Ah, but the burn of the snow kept him from really zoning out, so instead he would just settle for distracting himself.

In his mind's eye, he pictured Zuko, screaming at him for bad posture. It helped, for a second. Then she popped back into his mind, crawling towards him on a silky bed sheet, her eyes smoldering...

_Damn it. _Aang thought, as he pushed the image out of his mind. That was definitely not helping. Who knew a dream could cause this much havoc in his mind? As a monk, he was pretty sure he was never suppose to let these thoughts control him. Then again, over the years, he'd found himself drifting farther and farther away from the Air Nomad life style.

He tried another distraction; Ozai, launching fireballs at him. Vividly Aang could recall the terror he'd felt that day, despite what courage he had shown. Zuko's father was scary as fucking hell when he wanted to be. Then his mind wandered, back to his dream.

The beautiful curves of his girlfriend polluted his thoughts, as he imagined how they'd look, with her straddling him. This wasn't the time for such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. No even Ozai's ferocity could keep his mind from heading into the gutter, so soon after having that sharp of a dream.

The snow had all but melted around his bare skin, so with a wave of his hand, he forced the cold material back. A shiver ran down his spine. The snow was great, but he also had to relax; his body was incredibly good at maintaining it's temperature, due to his ability to firebend. As crazy as it was, since he learned to firebend, his body could heat itself up easier then others.

This presented a problem when it came to getting rid of hard-ons. It made it so he couldn't reply solely on cold showers or snow, because of how fast he'd reheat. So he really, really had to clear his mind.

Every time he cleared his mind though, she crept back into it, a tan goddess. Aang let out a moan of frustration. The rest of the group was probably all about ready to go, and the last thing he wanted was for one to find him like this. It was a miracle he'd managed to dash off before they could see his front.

Thrusting his hips a bit deeper, the Avatar continued to attempt to focus on other things, like volcanoes and piles of Appa crap. The dirty thoughts were winning, though, no matter how disgusting or frightening the things he thought of were. Well, to give his attempts some credit, they were _beginning_ to work. But it remained incredibly hard not to think of that silky bed spread, and the luscious, round breasts… gah, he was doing it again.

"Aang?" That voice itself had the greatest affect, as the desire was replaced quickly with embarrassment. Katara was picking her way carefully over a hill of snow, her blue eyes fixed curiously on him. Aang stared at her with horror, his mind frantic. _Shit shit shit shit shit! _The monks had taught him to never curse, but the girl whom he'd just been fantasizing about was coming towards him, while he still was hard down there. Exceptions had to be made. _Shit!_

The girl of his dreams stopped a few feet away, tilting her head. A thin grin spread across her face, and her eyes narrowed in curiosity. Clearing his throat, Aang squeaked, "Hi." _Go away, please. Please! _His thoughts were desperate, and went unheard. Katara stepped even closer, crouching down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes flickering for a moment from his head, down to his body. Thankfully he'd only undone his zipper, instead of pulling down his pants. She was still clueless.

Figuring that 'nothing' wasn't a good answer, Aang spat out the first lie that came to mind. "I… was… warm."

Katara stared at him. He stared back. There probably hadn't been a worse lie in all of history. One eye brow slid up, challengingly.

"So you decided to lay in snow," her voice was laced with sarcasm, "all the way over here?"

Aang could only grin innocently her, wishing pointlessly that it had been Sokka who had found him. At least with Sokka, he could maintain a little dignity. Man to man, they could have related and bonded over something like this. With Katara, it was a whole different story, especially since the whole ordeal had been caused by a particularly colorful dream about _her_.

"Aang," Grinning, Katara poked his side playfully, amused, "What are you really doing?" Damn, she really didn't suspect a thing. Painfully, Aang looked away from her, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"I felt… tense?" He was clawing for words, and those sprung to mind. He'd used them before, whenever the Avatar duties were too much. Usually they were a smart thing to say, as Katara would coo over him for the rest of the day. Here, he didn't realize how terrible of a word choice he'd made.

"Oh!" Katara said, her smile fading as she gazed down at him, concerned. There was a pause, as he grinned back at her, at this point still thinking his words had been brilliant. She seemed convinced, and that meant he wouldn't to rack his brains for a more convincing explanation.

Her smile came back without warning, hauntingly close to the mischievous smile she'd worn in his dream. Blood seemed to rush everywhere, but mostly to what was buried into the snow. The snow, by the way, had almost fully melted again.

"I know what you could use." Katara purred as she whirled her hand gently, pulling up and unfreezing a small puddle of water. _Oh no. _Aang thought anxiously, licking his lips. He did _not _need that. Hell, he had a hard enough time controlling his excitement during those sessions normally. The fact that he was already rigid would only make it that much more unbearable.

"Oh, you don't have to." He dismissed weakly, forcing his innocent smile to stay in place.

"I don't mind." Katara hummed cheerfully, as she slid closer, until her knees touched his side. Aang focused on the snow in front of him, trying to ignore the warm water as it sinked through it's clothes and brushed his skin. Even though he knew he should argue more, Aang didn't. It was too hard to turn down a massage from his girlfriend.

So he lowered his head onto his arms, closed his eyes and tried vainly to relax. Not that the massage wasn't relaxing; oh, it was. Gloriously so, with warm water calming the nerves in his skin, and a delicious push and pull as Katara sunk the water under his skin.

Her hands were the problem.

They roamed freely over his back, and despite his clothes, Aang could have sworn he could feel every ripple of her fingers. The pressing, rubbing, was only making him think of his dream. In his head, the whole scene was playing out, with her whispering what she wanted him to do to her in his ear. Her silky skin was under his hands, and her hands were tracing patterns on his chest.

"Roll over." Terror. Aang snapped out of his daydream, his head whipping around to gaze at Katara in fear. Not surprisingly, his reaction shocked her, and she blinked at him. "What?" His mouth opened, but nothing came out. _Shit shit shit._

"… My back still feels tense?" Aang suggested, forcing an even bigger cheesy grin. _Oh please buy it. _Too bad his girlfriend was stubborn as an earthbender sometimes. She rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Aang, I can feel where you're tense. Now roll over so I can do your chest." If only Katara wasn't so damn thorough with her massages. Once again this normally wasn't ever a problem. In fact, usually this was Aang's favorite part, cause he could watch Katara in action, watch how her hands swept over his body.

This time, it was a problem. "I'm good, thanks." The Avatar said, pointedly looking away from her.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Water incased his hands, and before he could react, Aang found his arms and feet imbedded in blocks of ice.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

"Um, Katara-!" Aang began frantically, only to be cut off as Katara flipped him over with one fluid movement.

Silence.

His face was bright red, and he focused on the sky above him. Focused on it, and tried to pretend he wasn't in the position he was in. Wished he wasn't flashing his girlfriend, wished he wasn't pinned to the ground in such an undignified position.

More silence. Aang fidgeted, not yet daring to look at Katara. He didn't want to see her reaction of dismay, of horror.

"Oh." She said.

"Yea." He said.

It was a simple exchange of words, that said everything. Cheeks burning, Aang finally made himself look at her.

She was staring.

At _it._

The cover of Aang's mouth twitched in amusement, despite how terrible the situation was. At least she didn't look afraid, rather she only seemed shocked. Terribly, terribly shocked, but not disgusted.

Some part in the back of his mind wondered whether she was impressed.

Her face had grown several shades of red in a matter of twenty or so seconds. Frozen in place, Aang watched her anxiously, waiting for the life to come back into her. When it did, she coughed nervously, her eyes finally darting away.

"Um..." She mumbled, and for the hundredth time Aang wished Sokka had been the one to find him. This wouldn't be that embarrassing if it wasn't a girl, if it wasn't _her. _

Of course, Sokka have never done what Katara did next.

Aang pretty much jumped out of his skin, as her hand brushed against the side of his length.

"Katara!" He yelped, struggling against the ice blocks, which seemed cemented down, as he tried to sit up. All the blood may have been going to his groin, but he could still make some sensible thoughts. That wasn't good, that wasn't virtuous, not how she had briefly touched him.

"Oh, settle down." His girlfriend muttered guiltily, her eyes flickering back towards the horizon where Sokka and Toph undoubtedly were, however far away. When they returned to meet Aang's, he surprised by the giddy look. Her cheeks were still bright red though, and she was clearly as flustered as he was. "I'm…" She said softly, her voice shaking, "just curious."

_Oh. _Aang thought, trying to stay calm. _She's just curious. _Her hand approached his length again, finger tips pressing gently against the sensitive skin. _Just curious. _His breathing quickened, as he felt her hands move up, touching the top, feeling, careful. _Just curious._

Curiosity would be the end of him. He would have given an arm and a leg to find out what was going through his girlfriend's mind, as she touched the tip of his dick. Her fingers trailed down again, this time wrapping lightly around the middle of him. Aang held his breathe.

Inside him, a war was being waged. This was completely wrong, they were still kids, it went against his monk beliefs. It went against her beliefs too, he was sure. Besides that, Sokka and her father would skin him alive if they ever found out. And they just might find out! Sokka was maybe five minutes away, cleaning up camp with Toph.

It was a bad idea, and he had to stop her from continuing her administrations.

Not for the life of him, though, could he. Her soft hand was rubbing him now, slowly, carefully. Katara's beautiful blue eyes were watching what she was doing, abashed but deviously intrigued. There were so many reasons to tell her to stop, but one over riding reason keeping him from doing it. It felt great, better then what he could do himself, mostly because it was _her. _

Her stroking sped up, just a tad, creating a wonderful tension between her hand and his skin. He couldn't suppress a moan. Her hand halted, as she turned to look at him, mouth hanging open an centimeter. She was adorable, as she continued to watch him closely, her hand starting up again.

This time he did his best to suppress his moans, over come by embarrassment. It wasn't right, it wasn't right, but damn did it feel good. He'd never felt this good, never. Sure, saving the world had felt great, but this… this was on an entirely different level. The tingles that raced through him, caused by her touch, set his nerves on fire.

"Katara, Aang!"

_Sokka!_

As of right now, Sokka finding them was worse then Katara finding him face planted into the snow a hundred times over. Aang was as good as dead, as the instant Sokka spotted them, he'd run the airbender through with his fancy meteor sword. The airbender race was about to officially die out.

While Aang stared with horror at the snow hill, where he could hear Sokka approaching, Katara leapt into action. Before the airbender knew what she was doing, a pile of snow flew over him, burying his trunk. Her hand was gone, replaced by a painful prickling of snow.

It was worse then when he'd first jammed it into the snow himself, having been so much more excited then before when she poured the snow onto him. Moaning in agony, Aang gritted his teeth. His girlfriend was freaking cruel.

"Oh, hi Sokka." Katara called out cheerfully, as her brother appeared over the large snow hill. The older boy grinned down at the two, no malice in his gaze. His sister had a huge, angelic smile on her face, the only hint of her terror being her shaking hands.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Sokka as he slid down the hill. Before either could think up a good reply, Sokka laughed good-naturedly, having got a better view of Aang's predicament. "Wow, my sister's got you whipped."

Turning his gaze to the blocks of ice that still held his hands, Aang heated up even more. If she hadn't been rubbing his length, and he hadn't exposed himself to her, Katara would be getting an earful about the bondage. The Avatar did not appreciate getting tied up.

"We're practicing waterbending." Katara retorted defensively, crossing her arms. Sokka grinned, his face showing his disbelief, but he didn't question them. Thanks to his tendency to miss the obvious, it didn't occur to him that there was a specific reason that Aang's body was covered by a thick layer of snow. Any specific naughty reason, that was.

Or, if it did, he decided to be perfectly okay with it. "Right, well, hurry up." He said, as he turned around. "Me and Toph are ready to leave, and we do have a schedule." Ah, the mighty schedule. Back when they had to save the world, Sokka had been continually anal about his schedule. Now though, with the world saved, he'd grown lax about keeping to the schedule.

This meant they'd have a few more minutes to themselves.

Sokka disappeared over the hill; neither teen moved until a good minute after that.

The pain of the encroaching snow was seriously killing Aang. With a groan, he hissed, "Katara, _please_." A moment later, the snow disappeared, replaced by, in contrast, warm air. Aang sighed in relief.

"Sorry." His goddess whispered in apology, her eyes still watching where her brother had disappeared. Her eyes off him, Aang took the opportunity to calm down. The snow had effectively put a cap on his excitement, and for once he was able to be level headed. Well, more level headed then previously when she'd been touching him.

"Katara, we can't." In fact, he wasn't sure if she planned on continuing after such a close call, but he was making sure. If she touched him again, he doubted he'd be able to argue against it again. She turned back to him, blushing and amused.

"Can't what?" She asked innocently, as if she all of a sudden didn't notice his pink length. Aang recognized the subtle playful undertone to her voice, the twinkle in her eye. This racy look of hers was rare and fleeting, but he'd seen it a few times during his time dating Katara.

"Can't-" Then, in the midst of telling her what she _couldn't_ do, she did. His sentence cut off abruptly, and he let out a hiss, as she leaned forward and circled his length with her two warm hands. After having his dick nearly frozen off, this was like heaven, a hot, sultry heaven. Her palms were his salvation.

Whatever he had been about to say, was forgotten. Why the hell would he want her to stop? … oh right, the whole morals thing. Unfortunately that'd been shoved to a back burner in his mind. Pleasure was erupting as she ran her hands up and down, with Aang moaning weakly.

Things started to built up, and she sped up her pace. Feeling himself reaching that point, Aang grunted, "Katara, I'm… going…" He didn't finish his sentence once again, as he finally burst. His hips bucked forward instinctively, as Aang reached ecstasy.

Then it was over, and Aang let out a content sigh.

Holy crap, that was wonderful. All around, the young airbender was quite pleased. There was a deliciously warm feeling spreading through out him, and a stupid grin appeared on his face.

Then, he remembered. Remembered that Sokka was going to skin him alive, remembered that he'd just broke about a billion monk codes, realized he'd just ruined Katara's innocence.

The ice around his hands warmed quickly, melting and still warming. He could move his hands, but he waited, as the warm water felt good around his near frozen fingers. Finally though, he pulled his hands from the water, hearing it splash into the snow as Katara released it. Each finger in turn he moved, for no real particular reason. Being briefly froze in ice that Katara created wouldn't cause him, a firebender, to lose a finger. No reason to distract himself with checking for frost bite.

Unless you counted doing his best to avoid looking at his girlfriend a reason. Despite the fact that she had started it kind of, Aang had a creeping feeling that she could and would be mad at him. This was her innocence, after all! It was important.

She appeared in his peripheral vision, and before he could shift away, she shifted herself, straddling him in the blink of an eye. Katara was obviously embarrassed by what she was doing, her olive cheeks rosy. Aang stared up at her, briefing recalling his dream. His heart thumped hard.

She leaned down, and kissed him softly, her lips merging with his.

"We should head back," She whispered against his lips, "before Sokka comes back."

A few minutes later, they were both climbing onto Appa. Toph and Sokka were blissfully unaware of what had transpired, and neither Aang or Katara were saying anything to give it away. With a sigh, Aang flopped down on Appa's neck, rubbing his temples.

What they'd done had been so wrong, but… holy _fuck, _it'd felt good. In the saddle, he could hear Sokka and Toph arguing about which town to head to next. Katara was silent. Chewing on his cheek, Aang wondered what she thought of what had happened.

* * *

**a/n. **Hrrmmm. My first ever lime... actually, my first ever M rated story. I think it turned out pretty crappy, but oh well. Reviews would be lovely; I'd love to know what you guys think. If you all think it wasn't a complete failure, I might just continue with another chapter.;D But I can't shake the suspicion that this was not only outrageous off but also poorly written. Poo. GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS NOW.


End file.
